


pluviophile

by kearuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kearuff/pseuds/kearuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ia mencari-cari di balik tetes hujan</p>
            </blockquote>





	pluviophile

  


_Bukankah kau pernah berkata padaku langit itu cermin?  
Dan kau menyukai hujan._

  
  
  
---  
  
Dulu kau sering bermain di bawahnya, menjijit kakimu membayangi genangan-genangan, dan melompat-kau tak pernah sadar sering kali cengiranmu mengikuti. Tidak akan ada common sense yang masuk ke telingamu bila kau masuk ke fase ini-(seperti sekarang) dasimu menempel meski itu pucat dibandingkan semua benang yang menempel membentuk lekuk tubuhmu, bulir-bulir air itu bertindak seperti perompak, perompak, menjarah ke balik seragam putihmu. Bersyukurlah kau terlahir sebagai laki-laki, tak ada wanita yang lolos dari malapetaka ini. Kau sendiri nyaring, seperti percaya suaramu akan mengalahkan musikalitas hujan, menderu, menderu, walau angin menghapuskan semua eksistensimu. Kau tak lebih dari pantomim, bermain menyingkirkan tahun dari kepalamu, tertawa, meraih fatamorgana yang terbentuk oleh sepuhan hujan dan sisa matahari, dan melompat-melompat, menjinjing hatimu meninggalkanku di dalam mobil.

Kau tidak pernah menjelaskan bagaimana pipimu memerah dan apa artinya cermin langit waktu itu-granit, kelam, kau suka sekali bersikap misterius. Aku bukan jenis pria yang mengerti maksudmu dengan oranye senja sama sekali lain dibanding ufuk. Aku jenis pria yang terlelap di antara itu semua, selimutku selalu bergeser dan kau selalu terekspos kepada dingin. Dan aku selalu terjebak dalam labirin yang kau ingin sampaikan.

Kau terlalu mengenalku untuk tahu aku selalu mengintipmu.

Bayanganmu melejit, dan aku di sini, terbuyar dalam rengkuh hangat pemanas mobil, terpaku memutar kepalaku sendiri. Anehnya, aku merasa lebih dingin, sementara kau, nyaman bersahabat dengan tetes-tetes yang kuduga, mungkin berkorelasi dengan ruangan operasi itu lagi yang selalu membuatmu dingin, dan kau selalu berpikir kenapa kau lebih hangat dibanding pasien di atas meja kerjamu. Mungkin kau menatap mata orang itu terlalu lama, mencari-cari ke dalam kulitnya, melupakan protokol yang sudah kau sumpahi bersama kawan-kawanmu, ketika kalian mendapatkan mayat-mayat pertama. Mengingat watakmu, sering kubayangkan kau menanyakan mereka bagaimana rasanya.

Satu garis cahaya cepat di langit, dan kau menikmati guntur yang terlambat itu. Senyummu terpoles seperti mahakarya, tertetesi hujan, sementara matahari terbendung dan kau mahakarya, masterpiece-seperti pieta-matamu berkilau dan tanganmu menggenggam. Sesuatu yang masih kau ingin simpan dalam kantungmu sendiri, detak jantungku berpacu dan aku tak pernah ragu-ragu kau mendengar darahku yang mendidih. Kau tak pernah mengetuk punggungku untuk masalah apapun.

Kau terlalu mengenalku untuk tahu aku pria yang lebih dekat dengan fakta, meskipun cangkir kopimu terkadang mendistraksi semua jemariku dari deret-deret algoritma ini. Mulutku terlalu bisu di antara alfabet yang kutekan, kode-kode pseudo memblur ke dalam garis-garis lurus, merah, dan kau selalu mengacak rambutku ketika aku mati-matian mencari eror itu. Itu ada, semikolon sialan itu, meringkuk terbaur di antara parade sintaks. Mataku jeli di atas layar, namun kau terlalu pintar menyembunyikan semikolon itu dalam dirimu.

Kau selalu punya cara menyongkel rahasiaku, pelan-pelan, senyummu selalu berbau matahari, mendorongku merasa lebih baik dibanding pecundang. Bila saja kau lebih adil dan membiarkanku membuka pintu mobil dan menemuimu. Namun itu juga satu hal yang selalu kau prediksi, meski payung ini tak akan cukup untuk kita berdua, atau sekarang ketika kau menatapku, akhirnya, ketika payung itu lenyap oleh angin. Hujan begitu menderu, kejam, karena mulutmu tampak seperti ringis saat aku berlari, bibirmu mulai membiru, siluet-siluet cepat itu memantulkan rupamu lebih bersahaja, membumbung, besar, seperti busa, banyak lubang di dalammu. Aku tahu kau tahu aku tak menyukai senyummu yang masih itu.

Kau, Koushi-san, terlalu mengenalku untuk mengalah, menaruh tanganmu dalam genggamanku ketika aku sampai, dan menuntunmu pulang.

. .  
  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> an: i was high with coding and typed this in hyperventilation. what is beta. saya terbiasa divonis harus bisa bikin browser lel, dan hanya geleng2. i hate semicolon. dinosaurus untuk kei nanti ya kalo saya sudah sadar. ah, semuanya milik haruichi, thanks


End file.
